Thick-film circuits are well known in which pastes of an active material comprising metal powders, glass, glass ceramic powders or mixtures of glass and metal oxides are applied on ceramic substrate, usually in plate form. The pastes can be applied by printing, preferably on a ceramic substrate. After application of the paste, they are fired at a temperature of about 850.degree. C. in an oxidizing atmosphere and then appropriate layers will result which, in dependence on the pastes which we used, may be metallic, glass, glass ceramic, or electrical resistance-type layers. These layers, upon firing, combine with or bond entirely with the surface of the substrate upon being fired, to then form a securely adhering structure therewith. It is also known to superpose layers made in this manner by repeating the method just described utilizing, alternatingly, metallic or insulating layers, so that sandwiches of superposed metallic and insulating layers will be obtained. Upon firing, the respective layers bond securely to each other.